


Вот песня о Бичах (что злобных змей сильней)

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, traincrash



Series: 2 левел, мини [32]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Stargate (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простая услуга приятелю оказалась сопряжена с большим количеством проблем, чем ожидал Мерлин, но ничего, он справится. Или О том, как Мерлин случайно создал Звездные Врата — ну, вроде того.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот песня о Бичах (что злобных змей сильней)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing a Song of Scourges (A Pocketful of Snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219769) by midnightluck. 



Он положил голову на стол и пробормотал:  
  
— Ничего не выходит.  
  
Я сочувственно хмыкнул и перешел к следующей лампе. Мне осталось доделать еще только два ряда, и комната была последней в этом крыле.  
  
Парень вздернулся, как от неожиданности, и я понял, что он обо мне забыл. Он посмотрел на меня задумчиво и спросил:  
  
— Можно задать тебе вопрос?  
  
— Ну да, — ответил я и начал вкручивать новую лампу, пытаясь при этом не выронить плафон.  
  
— Вот, например, если бы ты был — гипотетически, конечно — рабом, гнущим спину на строительстве огромного здания — ну, скажем, пирамиды, — он оторвал взгляд от разложенных на столе бумаг и принялся вертеть в пальцах ручку, — и у тебя появился бы шанс выгравировать что-нибудь на одном из каменных блоков, что бы ты написал?  
  
Это был какой-то очень конкретный гипотетический вопрос. Я на минуту оторвал руки от лампы, честно его обдумывая.  
  
— Тут есть два варианта, — решил я и вернулся к работе.  
  
Он резко вскинул голову и с интересом на меня уставился:  
  
— Какие варианты?  
  
— Зависит от того, кем этот гипотетический «я» был — ученым или простым человеком. — Ну вот, эта лампа готова, и я закончил ряд. Я слез со стремянки и передвинул ее. — Если обычным человеком, то что-нибудь типа «я тут был». А если ученым, то, вероятно, цитату из известного текста, поэму, отрывок песни — что-нибудь знаменитое и прекрасное.  
  
— Ну конечно! Песня! Гвефирн — это песня. Я должен был догадаться. — Он снова разговаривал сам с собой и торопливо записывал.  
  
— Баллада, — автоматически поправил я его, принимаясь за вторую лампу.  
  
Вот снова он головой дергает.  
  
— Г’эфиррн, — выговорил я, чуть смазав первый слог и растянув «р». — Это не песня, а баллада. — Я скорчил гримасу. — На самом деле даже не баллада, но в английском языке нет такого понятия. Что-то вроде «напевный рифмованный рассказ», но с определенным оттенком значения. Образный, обычно трагический. На историческую тему. — Я пожал плечами, из-за чего плафон малость вздрогнул. Я остановил его и вывернул полностью. — Иногда их кладут на музыку, но не обязательно.  
  
— Угу. — Теперь этот умник определенно на меня пялился. — И откуда тебе это известно?  
  
— Язык знаю, — отмахнулся я. А потом предложил ему заняться кое-чем похабным, незаконным и физически невозможным с козой, просто чтобы глянуть, поймет он или нет. Кстати, где вообще он взял текст гвефирн на тари, вот в чем вопрос.  
  
Он смотрел на меня со сложным выражением лица.  
  
— Что… Это ты сейчас..? Неважно. — Он оглядел комнату, пытаясь сменить тему. — У тебя интересный акцент.  
  
Я фыркнул.  
  
— У меня нет акцента. У тебя — есть, и довольно хреновый. — Я посмотрел вниз — он выглядел так, будто кто-то шлепнул его по лицу мокрой рыбой. Не, ну правда, произношение у него было кошмарное. Я закончил с последней лампой в этом ряду и полез спускаться. — Хочешь, я тебе прочитаю?  
  
Я подошел к столу, он молча протянул мне лист бумаги. Я пробежал его взглядом.  
  
— Хм. Это о том, что каких-то людей — я так понимаю, твоих гипотетических рабов — страшно притесняют, но однажды придет их великий лидер и «лорд света» и освободит их. — Я хмыкнул. — Ну а сама баллада очень так себе. Если нужны приличные стихи, почитай лучше что-нибудь авторства Джакалин. Или Корвина. — Я вернул ему лист и пошел добивать последний ряд.  
  
Он с энтузиазмом схватил еще бумаги:  
  
— Здесь сказано, как именно их угнетают? И кто?  
  
— Что-то о человеке «с пылающими рукой и глазом». Правда, вариант языка довольно искаженный. И грамматика вся перемешана.  
  
Он прищурился в мою сторону:  
  
— Неужели.  
  
Я утвердительно хмыкнул, и наступила тишина. Две последние лампы, и все. Я прибрал инструменты, сложил лестницу и пошел. Он меня окликнул:  
  
— Секундочку. — Я повернулся. — Не мог бы ты уделить мне пару минут? Пойдем со мной.  
  
Я настороженно кивнул. Возможно, конечно, ему еще что-то надо было перевести, но это могла быть и ловушка. Однако Фракир как всегда обвивал мое запястье, и еще у меня были ножи, так что я не слишком беспокоился. Я последовал за ним — мы пересекли холл, спустились на лифте на несколько этажей и зашли в просторный кабинет с длинным столом, за которым сидели какие-то люди — на мой вкус, слишком много.  
  
— Явился наконец! — махнул ему с дальней стороны стола мужик прилично за сорок и с сединой в волосах. — И даже не слишком опоздал!  
  
— Ну, э… — мой блондинчик потупился. — Меня вроде как задержали. Но! — И это прозвучало как «Эврика!», — Это очень важно! Ты не поверишь, что случилось! Ребята, познакомьтесь, — он запнулся, вероятно, осознав, что не знает моего имени.  
  
— Мерль, — сказал я, шагнув к столу. — Мерль Кори.  
  
На мгновение все замолчали.  
  
—Что он здесь делает? У него хоть какой-то допуск есть? — спросил лысый во главе стола — наверное, старший по званию. Остальные тоже насторожились.  
  
Как же я не люблю военный образ мыслей! Чересчур ограниченный и предвзятый. Я проверил заранее подготовленные заклинания.  
  
— О, — сказал мой гид, — об этом я не подумал.  
  
Я фыркнул. Парень был ну настолько не военным! Седой мужик помотал головой:  
  
— Дэниэл, кончай уже таскать сюда всех подряд. — Он прервался на секунду. — Как он здесь оказался, кстати?  
  
— Я менял лампочки, — сказал я. — Вы переходите на новые, энергосберегающие.  
  
Народ недоуменно заморгал.  
  
— Дэниэл. Объясни.  
  
— Ну, — Дэниэл взволнованно забегал по комнате. — Я работал над переводом для П… того текста из последней экспедиции. Ну помните, _древняя_ поэма? — Он сильно выделил голосом слово «древний». — Я читал его вслух, чтобы почувствовать ритм, потому что это же песня, и он, — указывая на меня, — исправил мое произношение. — Снова повис момент тишины, и Дэниэл кисло добавил, — И сказал, что у меня кошмарный акцент.  
  
— Точно кошмарный, — заверил я его. — Ты говоришь так, будто никогда не слышал, как это произносится.  
  
— Он говорит на… — подала голос женщина, тоже блондинка.  
  
Дэниэл закивал:  
  
— А потом он сказал мне идти на… ну, я не все разобрал, что-то про «изогнуться» и коз.  
  
— То есть, если я правильно понял, — встрял седой, — неизвестно откуда взявшийся пацан…  
  
— Простите! — прервал я. Он проигнорировал меня и продолжил:  
  
— …настолько хорошо знает язык Древних, на котором _на этой планете никто не говорит_ , что умеет на нем материться?  
  
Я моргнул:  
  
— У вас тут нет языков, производных от тари? Хм. — Я знал, что хаоситские языки у них были, даже изучал «Древнеегипетский язык и культуру» в колледже, и полагал, что на тари здесь тоже когда-то говорили. Как правило, в каждом Отражении знали или оба языка, или ни одного. Это, похоже, было исключением.  
  
— Что такое «тари»? — спросила женщина.  
  
— Язык так называется, — откликнулся я. — А вы его как зовете?  
  
— Ну, — с готовностью принялся объяснять Дэниэл, но его прервали. Опять. Этот Седой начинал действовать мне на нервы.  
  
— Что значит «у вас тут»? И «вы зовете»? — он с подозрением прищурился. — Ты откуда вообще?  
  
— Из Калифорнии, — бодро ответил я. По-моему, никто не поверил.  
  
Седой уставился на меня и, не отводя взгляда, сказал:  
  
— Эй, генерал. Джейкоб же еще здесь, да?  
  
— Да, — сказал лысый. Точно, старший по званию, я был прав. — Он собирался отбыть через час, но, думаю, не откажется погостить подольше. — Он встал и заговорил с одним из стоящих за дверью солдат. Тот исчез, и генерал вернулся на свое место. — Так, сынок, расскажи, как ты здесь очутился.  
  
Прямо к делу, значит.  
  
— Я только что закончил Беркли, и друг сказал мне, что нашел отличную работу на лето, но ему нужен напарник с электротехническим образованием. Мы пришли, поменяли лампы, а потом меня притащили сюда. — Вот, пускай поразмыслят немного. Я тем временем разглядывал парня, который до сих пор не сказал ни слова.  
  
Он был высокий, чернокожий и с золотым символом на лбу. Сидел он совершенно спокойно, но что-то с ним было не так. Я вызвал Логрус.  
  
У него в животе обитало… _что-то_. Я не мог разглядеть, что. Вроде как клубок Логрусовой нити, похоже на… змею! Змея Хаоса. Я сглотнул. Ч _у_ дно.  
  
Я отпустил Логрус и задумался. Змеи Хаоса были не слишком опасны, но в последнее время опять стали причинять неприятности. Они вечно вынашивали нелепые идеи насчет захвата всевозможных Отражений. Лично я их ненавидел, но Дворы терпели, потому как они жутко раздражали Амбер.  
  
Люди, скорее всего, знали о Змее. Она была еще в личиночной форме, и гигантский карман для вынашивания трудно было не заметить. Но, может, их все-таки предупредить?  
  
Я не успел даже рта открыть. В комнату вошел еще один человек — должно быть, тот самый Джейкоб.  
  
— Джордж, — начал он, — если Джек опять сотворил какую-то глупость… — Он запнулся, заметив меня. — Это еще кто? — спросил он резко.  
  
— Мерль Кори, — ответил я. — Рад знакомству.  
  
— Джейкоб Картер, — автоматически ответил он. — И что конкретно ты тут делаешь?  
  
Я пожал плечами:  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
Тут заговорил генерал Джордж:  
  
— Мы надеялись, Джейкоб, ты сможешь нам сказать, откуда он.  
  
Джейкоб бросил на меня удивленный взгляд:  
  
— Э?  
  
— Он говорит на языке Древних, — подсказал Седой. Имена, ребята, мне нужны имена! — Свободно говорит.  
  
Джейкоб снова на меня уставился:  
  
— Э…  
  
Пока он переваривал информацию, я снова вызвал Логрус. Я успел только убедиться, что да, у него в голове торчит Змея Хаоса, как он завопил с этим их характерным эхом в голосе. Ага, точно, Змея в голове.  
  
— Сын Змеи, Лорд Хаоса! — прошипела Змея, попятившись.  
  
— Ну да, — подтвердил я. — Что с того?  
  
— Именем Змея, я изгоняю тебя! Изыди!  
  
Я заржал. Я смеялся так сильно, что у меня живот заболел. Она что, серьезно попыталась изгнать Лорда Хаоса? _Словами_?  
  
Змея запнулась.  
  
— Ты…ты еще здесь?  
  
Я улыбнулся, все еще веселясь:  
  
— Да. Да, я здесь. Но не собираюсь на тебя нападать, угомонись. Кстати, — сказал я, — вы, ребята, сейчас у дворов в фаворе. Хотя Джулиан, говорят, собирался на змеиную охоту.  
  
Змея отступила еще дальше:  
  
— Амберский Бич!  
  
— А, я и забыл, что вы его так зовете, — сказал я, покачав головой. Дядя Джулиан ненавидел Змей всеми печенками и взял за правило временами устраивать им резню, особенно если они начинали чересчур уж наглеть.  
  
— Эй, Селмак! Что происходит? — снова влез Седой. — Можно начинать волноваться?  
  
Ага, эти ребята знали о змеях, так что, конечно, должны были знать и о той, что вынашивал их товарищ.  
  
— Волноваться совершенно не о чем, — сказал я всем сразу. — Я тут проездом.  
  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Джейкоб — носитель. — Я не очень понимаю, что это за Амбер и Хаос такие, но Селмак тут забилась куда-то в угол и паникует.  
  
— Извините, — чистосердечно сказал я. — Но я тут и в самом деле не ради охоты или там оглашения приговора. Хотя, насколько я знаю, в этом Отражении змей вроде не было.  
  
Джейкоб нахмурился:  
  
— В Отражении?  
  
— Ну, в мире или как там еще, — махнул я рукой. Пусть зовут как хотят, мне-то что.  
  
— А! — сказал Дэниэл. — Ну, видишь ли, тут случилось…  
  
Джейкоб прервал, без сомнения, занимательную историю:  
  
— Я прошу прощения, но Селмак хочет знать, Бич действительно на подходе? Она никак не успокоится.  
  
Я нахмурился.  
  
— Он что-то об этом говорил, но, раз до сих пор не собрался, то, думаю, уже, наверное, и не объявится. — Это, разумеется, не было правдой, но я очень хотел дослушать рассказ Дэниэла.  
  
— Мать твою! — выпалил Джейкоб, видимо, просматривая воспоминания этой Селмак. — это что, _лошадь_?  
  
— Нет, — сказал я. — Это Моргенштерн, и он куда больше, чем просто лошадь. Но к делу. Змеи? Здесь?  
  
— Да, — ответил Дэниэл, но Седой поднял палец и сказал: «А!». — Да ладно, Джек, — упрекнул его Дэниэл. — Он говорит на языке Древних. Знает Ток’ра. Что там еще засекреченного осталось?  
  
— Не имеет значения. Я не знаю, откуда он знает то, что знает, но хотел бы узнать.  
  
Некоторое время мы пытались распутать эту фразу. Потом я сказал:  
  
— Ребята, вы, конечно, можете не отвечать, навешать запрещающих табличек, и я пойду себе, или можете все мне объяснить, и поглядим, смогу ли я вам помочь.  
  
— Ух ты, помощь, — пробормотала леди.  
  
Генерал окинул меня долгим, тяжелым взглядом, потом повернулся к Джейкобу:  
  
— Что нам о нем известно?  
  
— «Он» стоит прямо здесь, — напомнил я ему, но меня проигнорировали.  
  
— Я не уверен, — нахмурился Джейкоб. — Говоришь, тебя зовут Мерль?  
  
— А! — сказал я. Я не знал, насколько хорошо Селмак знакома с Дворами или Амбером, но решил пропустить пару-тройку самых формальных своих титулов. — Я Мерлин, сын Корвина, потерянного принца Амбера, и Дары, леди Дворов Хаоса.  
  
— О, — выдавил Джейкоб через пару секунд. — Эм. Приношу свои извинения, Ваше вы-высочество. Э… милорд. В любом случае, извините. Но да, он обладает властью нам помочь, это точно. Возможно, что-то из этого и выйдет  
  
— Возможно? — спросил генерал.  
  
— Вы хотите знать, можно ли мне доверять? — спросил я. — Потому как это бессмысленный вопрос, так ведь? Ни один ответ не будет верным.  
  
— Может и нет, — ответил он. — Зачем нам тебе верить? Что именно ты можешь нам предложить?  
  
— Да без понятия, — пожал плечами я. — Мне просто интересно посмотреть, как вы перемещаетесь между Отражениями, и насколько далеко Змеи расползлись на этот раз.  
  
Они обменялись взглядами, и генерал сказал:  
  
— Джек, Джейкоб, в мой кабинет на пару слов, пожалуйста.  
  
«Джек», — подумал я, и совместил в памяти лицо с именем. Эти трое ушли, и я, не дожидаясь приглашения, потащил кресло из-за стола.  
  
— Класс, — сказал я. — Эй, ребята, а как вас всех зовут?  
  
***  
  
Совещание заняло минут двадцать. Я пока пообщался с Дэниэлом, Сэм и Тил’ком — он был явно впечатлен моей способностью правильно произнести его имя.  
  
Сэм оказалась очень, очень умным человеком. Наша короткая, но чрезвычайно занимательная беседа о теоретической кибернетике подсказала мне несколько идей для будущих проектов. Приятно было поговорить с человеком, который тоже не позволяет слову «невозможно» себя останавливать.  
  
Дэниэл хотел обсудить тари, что меня позабавило. Я объяснил ему, что он использует искаженную грамматическую структуру, и рассказал, чем она отличается от оригинальной версии, он принялся увлеченно записывать, и вскоре полностью погрузился в свою писанину, бормоча что-то под нос.  
  
Я только повернулся к Тилк’у, как открылась дверь — трое ушедших ввалились в комнату и расселись по местам.  
  
Я развернулся к генералу Хаммонду — Дэниэл сказал мне, как его зовут.  
  
— Вот что мы предлагаем, — начал он. — Мы покажем тебе базу, а потом ты поможешь нам разобраться с парой Системных Лордов. Что думаешь?  
  
Я ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Идет. Я направлю дядю Джулиана в вашу сторону. Только не забудьте спрятать всех ваших змеиных друзей, ага?  
  
Змея Джейкоба заскулила, а Джейкоб сказал:  
  
— Это, как ни странно, может оказаться крайне эффективным решением.  
  
— Да? — спросил Джек. — И почему это?  
  
— Джулиан очень, очень не любит Змей, зато очень любит охотиться, — объяснил я. — Не беспокойтесь, все будет, как надо.  
  
— Представь себе локализованную, нацеленную на Гоа’улдов ядерную бомбу, — сказал Джейкоб. — А потом умножь результат примерно на три.  
  
Сэм, Дэниэл и Хаммонд передернулись, а Джек ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Отличный план. Мне нравится.  
  
Мне тоже. Я получу ответ, и мне даже делать почти ничего не придется. К тому же Змей я никогда не любил.  
  
— Ну и как вы перемещаетесь? — напомнил я.  
  
— Ах да, — сказал Джек и встал. — Пойдем, я покажу.  
  
— Я пошел за ним, остальные потянулись следом. Мы вышли за дверь, прошли до конца коридора, спустились на несколько этажей и оказались в комнате с окном. И через это окно открывался вид на гигантское каменное кольцо.  
  
— Да ладно! — сказал я. — М-да. Что ж, это логично. Наверное.  
  
— Что? — спросил Хаммонд. — В каком смысле «логично»? Ты уже видел что-то подобное?  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы видел, я его вроде как изобрел, — ответил я, чеша в затылке.  
  
— Что? — раздался хор голосов за моей спиной; я прилип к окну. Ну да, символы были другие, но форма и назначение… Их кольцо явно было тенью моего Колеса-Призрака.  
  
— Не ожидал, что это произойдет настолько быстро, — размышлял я вслух. — Конечно, время относительно и все такое… Придется это отладить.  
  
— Нет, но что ты имел в виду? — спросила Сэм. — Ты создал Врата?  
  
— Разве что случайно, — сказал я. — Давно у вас эта штука?  
  
— Их раскопали в 1928, но датировка относит их к древнеегипетской… — начал Дэниэл, и я отключился.  
  
Если Колесо-Призрак и вправду отбрасывало тени на Отражения, то когда это началось? С момента первого доступа, или оно и на прошлое воздействует? Сколько еще Отражений оно заразило? Как оно синхронизирует перемещения, и какой эффект оказывают такие быстрые прыжки между Отражениями? Так много вопросов!  
  
— Можно я тут у вас задержусь ненадолго? — выпалил я. — Мне надо кое-что проверить.  
  
— Конечно! — сказал Дэниэл. — Я бы хотел побольше узнать об языке Дре… в смысле, о тари.  
  
— Ты можешь объяснить нам, как работают Звездные Врата? — спросил Хаммонд. — Мы действуем практически наугад.  
  
— Я определенно могу кое-что объяснить Сэм, — сказал я, она, вероятно, даже могла бы помочь мне разобраться, когда образовалась тень. В любом случае, лучше работать с уже собранными данными, чем начинать с нуля.  
  
— Это часть той «невозможной машины», что ты упоминал? — спросила Сэм, и я улыбнулся.  
  
— Это тень невозможного устройства количественного анализа, предназначенного для путешествий между измерениями и Отражениями, точно, — ответил я, и у нее загорелись глаза.  
  
— Давай его себе оставим! — сказала она Джеку. Он нахмурился, но я рассмеялся:  
  
— Можешь попытаться, — сказал я. — А пока что, дайте мне рассмотреть его вблизи.  
  
В конце концов, я пробыл там всего неделю. Мне было невероятно интересно, но Мэндор вызвал меня домой, и пришлось уходить.  
  
Я выбрался с базы, моргая от яркого света, и улыбнулся. Надо будет призвать Колесо-Призрак, пусть приглядит за этим местом и за командой. Нехорошо, если с ними что-то случиться, пока я не закончил исследования. Ну, или вообще — мне понравились Сэм и Дэниэл, да и Джейкоб с Тил’ком были вполне ничего, хотя без остальных я мог бы и обойтись.  
  
Я напомнил себе заскочить в гости в следующий раз, как окажусь в городе, и выехал на дорогу.  
  
***  
  
— Дядя Джулиан, ты ни за что не угадаешь, на кого я тут наткнулся…  
  
***  
  
Вот песня о Бичах, что злобных змей сильней.  
Четверка храбрецов, врагов не пожалей.  
Заплачут Змеи в страхе, как во Врата войдём.  
Системных свергнем Лордов и отдохнем потом.


End file.
